Colours
by Alison16
Summary: Teddy's going through a really tough time and Victoire only wants to help him out. Bad at summaries but decent with stories. Teddy x Victoire fluff. One shot that I've been thinking about for a really long time. Follow, favourite and review!


**One shot I've had on my mind for a loooong time. Enjoy this Teddy x Victoire fluff.**

 **This is them before they started dating so Victoire is like fourteen and Teddy's fifteen.**

* * *

Victoire sighed as she looked out of the window. _The weather outside was way too nice for a day like today_ , she thought.

She sat on the window sill in the Potter's kitchen, dazedly looking out into the green field.

The orange sun was now touching the top of the tallest hill, which wasn't too high at all really, and the subtle movements of the leaves showed that there was a light breeze in the air. It was far too nice today, that it was _rude_.

"Victoire," a voice pulled her away from her gazing.

"Aunt Ginny," Victoire gave her a sad smile.

Ginny smiled back, but there was worry swimming in her bright brown eyes. She sat next to Victoire and put her hand on Victoire's knee, "I was just wondering if you've seen Teddy. It's been awhile since I saw him in the house."

Victoire frowned and shook her head, "Sorry, Aunt Ginny, I haven't. But he's probably out back or with the boys upstairs."

Ginny sighed and stood up, "I'm afraid he might still be upset with me," the older woman bit her lip, "I'm just worried he wandered off or something."

"I'll keep an eye out for him," Victoire promised.

"Thank you, Vic. I'll ask the boys if they saw him."

Victoire nodded goodbye and looked out the window again, playing with the ends of her hair nervously.

Today was Andromeda Tonks's funeral day.

Teddy's grandmother, Andromeda Tonks. His _beloved_ grandmother.

And Teddy was, of course, just out of it.

It was late March, the beginning of Easter Hols when she died. A week before, Teddy was sent home to see his ill grandmother. At the moment he didn't realize it was his _dying_ grandmother. The day Victoire and her little brother arrived home from Hogwarts, Ginny had flooed her father and told them the bad news. And all Victoire could do was worry about Teddy.

After Andromeda was buried next to her husband and daughter, the Potter/Weasley clan and friends all headed back to the Potter home where coffee, tea and pastries were handed out while memories of Andromeda were shared. Teddy was quiet through it all.

He had sat next to her since they arrived to the house and he hadn't said much. To her, the house looked like a bunch of dark clothed bodies moving around and mumbling. And when the Malfoys finally arrived, Teddy gave his Aunt Narcissa, and Draco a hug before excusing himself to the kitchen.

Sometime after that, a plate shattered on the ground and Teddy yelled at Ginny, "Tea's _not_ going to bring her back!" before he stormed out of the house. Victoire could still tell Uncle Harry was a bit mad at Teddy as he didn't go looking for him, while Aunt Ginny was worried sick.

"It's the full moon, Harry, you know how Teddy gets. Especially at a time like this," Ginny explained, "It's not like he hurt me."

"He could have, though," Harry said bitterly.

"I've never seen that boy yell at Ginny. You and I, Harry, all the time, but at Ginny? Never," Draco added.

"Everything's just piling up on him. Let it go," Ginny said, rubbing Harry's back.

And what Mr. Malfoy had said was true. Teddy had unintentionally yelled at both Harry and Draco, even his grandmother, a handful of times when the full moon came strolling in, but was always able to keep his voice from rising, and his hair from flaring fiery colours at Aunt Ginny. Victoire never knew why, but she liked how he did.

But she was worried now, because Aunt Ginny was right, everything _was_ piling up on him. Before his grandmother died, he was worried sick about her being sick, and he had the upcoming N.E.W.T's and then she died, and then it just happened to be a full moon today. It was a wonder how he hadn't snapped in the church.

Victoire let out a shaky breath and tried to preoccupy her mind by smoothing out her black dress. It was the only thing Teddy managed to compliment her on today, unlike other days where he'd shower her with nice things to say.

"Black's always looked good on you," he said as she hugged him at the church, "Somehow, you make it look bright."

She looked down at her outfit. Her dress was really simple, black ballerina top and a flowy bottom that reached just above her knee. It matched her big black summer hat that Andromeda had given her. She was very fond of the hat.

Just as she picked at the last piece of cat hair on her, something dark blue had caught her eye. It was in the branches of the big tree that overlooked the Potter's pond in the Potter's back yard. The dark blue then turned to purple and a hand came up to ruffle it.

 _Bingo_ , she thought. She found Teddy.

Grabbing her hat beside her, she headed out the back door.

 **~~O~~**

Teddy picked at another green leaf and began ripping it apart, letting go of the pieces as the wind flew into the pond's waters. The once blue waters of the pond were now gaining orange spots, reflecting the sunset clouds from the sky.

He picked again and ripped again and let go, only this time the leaves fell on a big, black hat.

A hand grabbed up for the branch in front of him, and Victoire pulled herself up into his view.

"Mind if I join you?" she said, sitting across from him.

"Victoire," he frowned, "You'll ruin your dress."

"I've got dozens more at home. Don't worry about me," she smiled.

Teddy nodded, "If that's the case, then not at all."

Victoire beamed. She looked around at the tree, "It's been awhile since I've been up here," but the tree was just as she remembered it. The branches were still abundant and thick, and the tree itself was still, green, big and strong.

"Did you climb up here without shoes?" he asked looking at her stockings.

Victoire grinned, "Well I only had the heels I wore to the church, and of course I can't climb up here with those."

"So you climbed up here in just stockings?"

"Just like old times," she winked at him.

He smiled and nodded, "Just like old times."

She took off her hat then, brushing off the crumbled leaves, then sat it on her lap. She crossed her legs at the ankle and leaned back into the sturdy branch behind her. Teddy marvelled at how she could act like such a lady while sitting in a tree with leaves in her hair and holes in her stockings.

"I remember jumping from that branch all the way down there into the pond," she smiled, pulling him from his thoughts, "Mum hated that."

"Ginny loved it though," Teddy joined in, "Always said she liked the way we laughed when we came up from the water," Teddy grinned, but it soon washed from his face, "Is she alright? Ginny? I didn't mean to yell at her like that. Never have. I just…" he blew out a deep breath.

"Snapped?" Victoire suggested as she broke a tiny twig in two.

"Exactly."

She shrugged, "She's worried about you. I mean you're her first baby," she smirked, "But she gets you. You wouldn't've yelled at her if we were under different conditions right now."

Teddy nodded.

"Uncle Harry and Mr. Malfoy on the other hand…" she trailed off, pulling her bottom lip to show some teeth, she picked at her nails.

Teddy groaned, "They're definitely not happy. Those two? Bloody hell, I yelled at Harry's wife and Draco's all about discipline with me."

"And you also scared little Lucy so Uncle Percy's a bit peeved, but like really… It's Uncle Percy," she joked.

"Gran would've given me the scolding of a lifetime if she were here," he said cooly.

Victoire took a real good, worried look at him. His hair was having a war between red, purple and blue, his fingers were tapping vigorously against the back of his neck and he nibbled on his lip.

"What?" Teddy asked consciously, "Oh, it's my hair isn't it? It's been doing that all day," he grumbled, "I can sort of feel it and it's hurting my head. Can't really stop it though."

It was quiet again and Victoire noticed she was tracing the straw of the hat. It was a floppy hat. A big one too. Made out of some sort of expensive, magical straw with a thin, shiny, white ribbon tied around the bulge. It was one of the many things Andromeda gave her from her wardrobe.

She took a deep breath and said, "I really liked your Grandmother."

Teddy looked up at her and she was fidgeting with the hat.

She went on, "I liked her style. All the dresses she wore back then were so nice and beautiful. Every dress I've worn was from her. Gowns for the ministry balls, sundresses for parties. But I think my absolute favourite is this hat," she looked up at Teddy and bit her lip, "When she first showed me it, the first person I thought of was you. I mean because of what it does, that is."

Then she spun the hat in her hand, what was first a black hat with a white ribbon then turned into a white hat with a black ribbon.

She smiled, "Sure, it doesn't turn into every colour possible out there, or change based on my emotion's command, but I think it's really cool. I thought it was really magical. Plus it goes with everything. This dress, my swim suit, a normal shirt. I love it."

When Teddy still didn't say anything, she kept going, "She was really cool. Like, there was so much more about her I liked other than the dresses. How she helped me speak French before my Grandmother came to visit us here. I liked her sense of humour and her stories and how she loved you."

That last part she wasn't supposed to say, but she figured she couldn't take it back anyways.

"What I liked the most, I think it was how she always called me beautiful. She never called me pretty, always _beautiful_. And I liked it. She always told me to be proud of my freckles and my hair and eyes because not everyone with blonde hair and blue eyes can pull off freckles the way I do-" she took a deep breath, "She was really special," she finished.

Then his eyes flashed at her with disappointment. And he gave her a _hard look_ that it almost scared her. His hair had turned black and his eyes had gone into a stormy grey. She realized what she said wrong. " _She was very special,_ " was probably something he had heard a billion times that day.

Teddy reached for the hat and Victoire handed it to him carefully. spun so it turned black again, "You forgot to say," he drawled, "That she was very, very..." he paused and then looked her in the eyes. His black hair turned into it's original light brown and his eyes it's original green, twinkling, "... Very honest."

That made Victoire blush.

"She's right, not a lot of girls can pull off freckles and wavy blonde hair the way you do. Somehow it brings out your eyes. I like it. Not a lot of girls can pull off the styles you can either. You're very beautiful, Vic. Gran never lied."

She must've been pink all over by now. She wondered if Teddy ever knew what he was saying.

"She liked you a lot, too. Talked about you from time to time. All good things don't worry," he grinned, "Relax, would you? You tend to ramble on and on when you're nervous," he handed her the hat back.

She briskly hit him with the hat, "Of course I was nervous! You went all dark and stormy on me!"

"Pardon my emotions, Vic. I'm having a hard time controlling things."

She huffed and put the hat back on her head.

Teddy watched as she smoothed out her dress, softly brushed at the wavy blonde curls that cascaded from her head and fix her hat so that it rested atop her hair so that it tilted upwards.

He blushed a bit when she caught him watching, then cleared his throat, "I think the thing that makes me so mad about this all, is that Gran didn't even get to see me graduate… or turn seventeen at least."

Rubbing his palms on his pants he continued, "And the worst part is, is that she _knew_ she was dying, since the day she saw me off to Hogwarts this year, _she knew_ and didn't tell me."

"Maybe because she knew you wouldn't have gone to school if you knew," Victoire offered.

"Maybe," he mumbled. "But it doesn't mean she couldn't have tried."

Victoire's jaw dropped and she hit him with the back of her hand.

"Excuse me! What now, Vic?"

"' _Couldn't have tried?'_ Are you off your rockers Edward Lupin? Do you think she wanted to die? To leave you?" she yelled.

"Plenty of wizards and witches live till their hundreds! Albus Dumbledore! Professor Slughorn! He has to be over a hundred by now! Ollivander! Victoire, you said it yourself! She was special. She shouldn't have gone so early," Teddy was now breathing heavily and his hair had turned into a bright, fiery orange.

"Aunt Ginny said she was _very_ sick when you came home," VIctoire's voice was quiet.

"Yeah."

"Teddy, if she couldn't take it anymore, then you can't blame her-"

"So she was meant to die?" he yelled.

"Aren't we all?" her voice was louder than his and his hair turned into a sheepish yellow. She sighed and breathed in and out, "What I mean is, we all have a due date, right. Immortality just isn't human. We're all supposed to go someday one way or another, right? I know one day, my grandparents won't be here anymore, I know my parents won't always be here. I dread those days to come! I _know_ one day I won't be here and I know there's nothing I can do to prolong that day. Teddy we're all meant to die, yes. But we're all all supposed to live, and that, your Grandmother did. She lived and she died. And I personally think she did it beautifully."

Victoire was frustrated with him. How selfish of him to think such a thing? She was about to make her way down the tree when Teddy leaned forward and kissed her.

Victoire was wide eyed at first but Teddy kept moving his mouth in a way that felt too good to be good. She started to kiss back, enticing a moan from Teddy.

When they both couldn't breathe, they pulled away from each other.

"I needed that," Teddy said in between gasps, "The things you said, I mean. But the kiss was nice, too," he added hurriedly.

She blinked at him and she felt her _everything_ blush, "Y-you got lipstick on your mouth," was all she could say as she wiped off the red mark with her thumb.

"Sorry," he mumbled and she heard the shame or disappointment in it.

Blushing even more, she smiled, "I think the kiss was nice, too."

Teddy broke into a smile.

"I guess you'll be spending a lot of time up here," she said, changing the subject.

"Huh?" Teddy blinked, still thinking about her lips.

"I-I heard Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron talking. Uncle Harry said you'll be staying here. Him being your Godfather and all," she elaborated.

Teddy rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, yeah, yeah. I guess so. And I don't really think it'll be easy on me if I were to stay in Gran's house. There's just so much in that house, I just don't think it'll be good for me."

"That's great then," Victoire smiled sweetly.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"We can hang here in the tree more often. I'll have an excuse to come over."

Teddy smiled at her, and blushed when she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I-uh, I ought to go apologize to Ginny," he said trying to keep his mind straight, "Y'know, before Harry finds me here and hexes me down to do it."

"I'll come with," she nodded, "Teddy, your hair's pink."

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, thinking hard to turn it back brown, or anything but _pink_.

"You're good now," she confirmed.

Slowly, branch by branch, Teddy and Victoire made their way down, him holding onto her hand as they trecked down to the ground.

"How I'd love to jump into the pond from here," Victoire smiled as they reached _that_ branch.

Teddy looked at her and she looked back, "On the count of three?"

She beamed and bit her lip.

"One…" he started, squeezing her hand.

She took a deep breath, "Two."

Together they yelled, "Three!" and jumped into the pond.


End file.
